Core of Light Island
Core of Light Island '''(also known as '''The Ruins '''or '''Master Eon's Island) is an island located directly on the equator of Skylands, and is home of the Core of Light. It used to be the massive base of the Skylanders, before Kaos destroyed it. The island is connected to four other islands. History Core of Light Island, or now known as The Ruins, played a very important role in the history of Skylands. The Ruins is a large island, with three nearby islands, that is near the center of Skylands. It has been known ever since the Arkeyans. Arkeyan Capitol Core of Light Island was first discovered by the Arkeyans at an unknown time. Core of Light Island was untouched by any civilization at that time, and the island seemed to be full of life. The Arkeyans soon discovered the Eternal Magic Source there, and used it in their machinery. The Arkeyans decided to make the island their lookout station, so they built bases there, and Arkeyans were soon put on lookout duty. The island remained in the Arkeyans' possession until the magicians of Skylands put the Arkeyans in a deep sleep. The stations on Core of Light Island were destroyed. Over time all the frozen statues of the Arkeyans wasted away, except for one called the Weapon Master who was asleep but didn't rot. Ancient's Capitol Then came the Ancients after the Arkeyans. The Ancients noticed that Core of Light Island was a great place for a capitol, and the Core of Light. So the Ancients gathered all the Eternal Sources, even the Eternal Magic Source from the Arkeyan Armory. But when they got the Eternal Sources there was no way to combine them, so they had to create objects that would. These objects were difficult to build for the Ancients, so the Core of Light was not completed until 15 years later. While the Core of Light was being built, the Ancients started to build their new capitol on the island. They built docks, houses, and a capital building. When construction on the capitol was complete, so was the Core of Light. Overtime Core of Light became an uninviting place, and everyone moved from it except the Core of Light's guard. When the guard was the last citizen there, moles moved to the island. They decided to start mining in the island, and they made a good decision. They found jewels, gold, and other minerals. They also discovered lava pools, and weird creatures related to the Eternal Fire Source. But the moles, and guard soon left the island. Core of Light Island was no longer populated, except for wild animals. Portal Masters' HQ In 678 BC Portal Masters came to Core of Light Island in search of the mysterious "beam of light" spotted from islands not far away. When the Portal Masters discovered the island, is was overgrown with plants. There were massive vines, large trees, and many different flowers. The brush was so thick it took the Portal Masters 6 hours just to get to the Core of Light. When the Portal Masters got to the Core, they knew they had to protect it at all costs. So they cleared out the brush, and built a palace next to the Core. They called the palace Pleasant Palace. The palace was very tall, and it had many different areas to check out. There was a grand hall, a portal room, a lounge, a bar, and bedrooms. The Pleasant Palace became the nicest palace in Skylands. 1900's During the 1900's a bunch of Portal Masters were killed, all to the point when there was only one left: Mr. Nattybumpo. In 1937 one of Nattybumpo's servants gave birth to a little boy, who they called Eon. Nattybumpo thought "Eon" was a weird name. At a young age Eon showed that he was very smart, so Nattybumpo put him to work. When Eon was 8 he accidentally activated Nattybumpo's portal, and transported himself to the Dirt Seas. Nattybumpo was able to get Eon back, and then knew that Eon was destined to be a Portal Master. When Eon was 18 Nattybumpo died of a heart disease, and Eon took place as Portal Master. He moved into the temple, and worked with the Skylanders of that time. Present In 2012 Eon became very old, and Kaos took his chance. Kaos invaded Core of Light Island, in hopes of destroying the Core of Light. Kaos destroyed the Core, killing Eon in the process. Core of Light Island was completely burnt, and all life was lost there. Overtime grass, and other plants grew back. Moles even returned to the old mines there, and started to dig away for jewels. Currently Core of Light Island is covered in different ruins, and is overgrown with many plants. Geography Core of Light Island is directly on Skylands' equator, making it very warm and inviting. Climate Core of Light Island is very warm since it's located right on Skylands' equator. The island is an average of 76 degrees Fahrenheit year long, and it doesn't snow on the island. Flora The island is flourished with different types of plants. There are many different flowers, and other plants. Commonly found flowers are daisies, roses, tulips, and sunflowers. There aren't many trees on the island, and most of them are apple trees. Fauna Unlike the flora, Core of Light Island has 100's of different species, most underground. Above ground there isn't much more than butterflies, fish, and fairies. Underground has many Lava Kings, Flame Imps, Rocker Walkers, Fire Spell Punks, Lava Monsters, and Crystal Golems. Areas Core of Light Island has many places to explore above, and underground. *'Area of Light' (Above ground) *'Golden Peak' (Above ground) *'Bright Railway' (Above ground) *'The Shark Docks' (Above ground) *'Undead Beach' (Above ground) *'Arkeyan Remnant ' (Above ground) *'Molekin Mines' (Underground) *'Lava Lakes Railway' (Underground) *'Crawling Catacombs' (Underground) *'Creepy Citadel ' (Underground) *'Cadaverous Crypt' (Underground) Gallery The Ruins.png|Core of Light Island after the destruction of the Core of Light. Trivia *Next to a massive vine which leads to Falling Forest is a large tower made of different blocks. Each block has the symbol of a different Element. Each block can be destroyed by a Skylander of that element only, and once all the blocks are destroyed free money is given to the Skylanders. See Also *Skylands *Kaos Category:Location